Fairest
by ladyhawk89
Summary: While Ann tries to seduce Mamoru during a production of "Snow White", his friendship with Usagi grows deeper.


Usagi fumed all the way home. Life was so unjust, and when she thought her friends would have her back, they go and defend that….that…

"Cheating cow!" Usagi muttered to herself, flopping down onto her bed. She should have known something was up when Ann suggested drawing straws for the part of Snow White. There was no way Ann would be so honest. Usagi should have done it herself, or suggested they let an impartial party decide. And now Ann would get the kiss that by rights should be Usagi's. She could feel the frustration welling up, and she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"Aaargh! Why doesn't he _remember_ me?" she cried. "Why? Why?"

"Well behaving like a baby about it won't fix things." Luna jumped from the window ledge to the bed and lay down next to her charge. Usagi glared at the cat for a moment, before scooping Luna into her arms and sobbing into her black fur.

"Why won't he remember me?" Luna looked up at Usagi sympathetically. She wished she could have given Mamoru his memories back with the rest of the scouts, but he wasn't technically a Senshi. He was out of her jurisdiction.

"Be patient," Luna said, licking Usagi's tear damp cheek. "If you two are truly destined-and I believe you are- then his losing his memories won't stop that. It'll just…delay it for a while."

"What do I do till then?" Luna hoped off of Usagi's lap and dragged her script from her school bag.

"How about you practice your lines?" Luna suggested. Usagi rolled her eyes, but Luna was insistent. "You aren't going to win him over by being mopey about not getting the part you wanted. Be the mature young woman I just _know_ is in you…_somewhere_." Conceding that Luna made sense, Usagi took the script from her and started reading over her lines.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

It was actually a very good play, Usagi decided when she finished reading the script before the next rehearsal. It was a variation on the classic tale where the prince- Aaron- and Snow White actually fell in love before she bit the poisoned apple. Thankfully, they only kiss once. Mamoru's friend, and director- Asanuma – wanted to give it a modern update, so that would be reflected in the costumes and settings. The seven dwarves were the seven bandits in this version of the story, mostly due to the fact that none of the actors were _quite _short enough to pull it off and the only other costume possibility were a band of talking animals. Ami, Minako and Rei would be among the bandits. Makoto had been cast as the kind huntress who lets Snow White run away rather than kill her. The part of the wicked queen Elspeth -Usagi's part- looked like fun. It was the second female lead and according to the script, the queen was actually quite a looker until she went after Snow White in disguise.

"Hey, Odango! You're early!" Usagi's heart skipped a beat as Mamoru walked up the stairs to the front of the theatre. He sat down next to Usagi and glanced at the script she held.

"Don't tell me you want to complain about the part you got." Usagi mentally shook herself to get control over her thoughts, trying to be mature, like Luna said. She smiled as she shook her head.

"No, I like my part. The queen looks like she'll be fun, but I don't get her," Usagi told Mamoru. "If I were the second hottest woman in the land and already married, _and_ a queen, I think I could retire happy."

"That's because you're not a narcissist," Mamoru said thoughtfully. Usagi wrinkled her nose at the unfamiliar word.

"A what?" Mamoru chuckled a little, and leaned back against the stairs.

"A narcissist is a self-important person who thinks that the entire world either revolves around them, or it should. They don't really care about anyone else, and are willing to do anything to get rid of competition," Mamoru explained. "Elspeth thinks that her specialness lies in her beauty, so she feels threatened when someone prettier comes along."

"Oh," Usagi said. She wrinkled her nose again. "She sounds like...a couple girls I know." Usagi frowned in thought as she thought of all the ways Queen Beryl and Ann reminded her of Elspeth. Usagi read her lines over again. "I don't know if I can pull that off."

"Why not?" Mamoru asked, sitting up. Usagi shrugged uncertainly.

"I don't think we're that much alike," she said.

"No, no you're not." Mamoru conceded, nodding his head. "But in every character there's _something_ an actor can relate to. Even if you're not exactly like your character. Look at me. I have to pretend to be a prince who fell in love with a princess at first sight. How am I supposed to relate to that?" Usagi had to disguise a snort of laughter as a cough.

"So what can you relate to in him?" she asked Mamoru, fighting back a smile.

"Well, I think he's motivated," Mamoru said after a few moments. "He seems like he's the type of person who decides what he wants and goes after it. That's why he was so adamant about Snow White from the start."

"So you don't think love had anything to do with it?" Usagi asked him. Mamoru looked at her, surprised.

"Well, yeah, I guess," he said. "But I'm focusing on what I can relate to. I've never been in love so I can't relate to that." Usagi hummed, thoughtfully at that, wondering what he would say if she tried to tell him about them again. Mamoru sensed that her thoughts had drifted off and cleared his throat to get her attention back.

"What about you?" he asked her.

"Huh?" Usagi blinked a couple of times. She wasn't sure if he was asking her if she'd ever been in love, so she pretended she hadn't heard the first time. Mamoru grinned and pointed at the script.

"Your turn. What can you relate to in the queen?" Oh, Usagi thought. She studied her script and thought for a moment.

"Elspeth sounds like she's insecure and trying to hide it," Usagi said. "I guess I could relate to that. I mean I would never do what Elspeth does, but she I understand how she must have felt." Elspeth, it seemed to Usagi, thought all she had to offer the world was her looks. To be overshadowed-by her step daughter no less- must have hurt really bad. It was probably like how Usagi felt about Mamoru kissing another woman.

Usagi paused at that thought. Was _she_ like Elspeth? Could she literally kill someone else for being with her Mamoru? No. It would hurt, Usagi thought, but if Mamoru would be happier with someone who wasn't her, then she would let him go. Usagi scowled at the ground at that thought. Love sucks, she thought.

"That's really good," Mamoru said, pulling Usagi back to the conversation. "Now you just have to build on that. You want to run lines wi…"

"Oh, _there_ you are, Mamoru!" Ann showed up just then and bounded up the stairs, grabbing Mamoru's arm. "We have just enough time to run lines before everyone else shows up. I think we should practice the kiss scene." She looked gloatingly at Usagi, who was still sitting on the stairs. Usagi glared at her until she heard Mamoru's response.

"Why?" he asked, disentangling his arm from Ann's grasp. "We haven't even gotten the scene where we met down yet, and the kiss scene has the fewest lines." Ann stuttered for a moment, her mouth opening and closing like a fish while she tried to think of a good excuse.

"Well, we want it to look natural, right?" she offered somewhat lamely. Mamoru rolled his eyes and glanced at Usagi uncomfortably. It was so quick she almost didn't catch it, but he was asking her for help. Grinning at them, Usagi stood. _Mature Usagi to the rescue!_ She thought.

"What's got to be natural?" she asked. "Technically, you're dead when he kisses you. Not much to practice there." Ann fixed Usagi with a murderously cold gaze that made the blonde pause for a moment.

"Why don't you butt out, _Step Monster_." Ann tried to grab a hold of Mamoru's arm again, but he sidestepped her subtly.

"I think Usagi's right," he said. "Besides, there's a scene with all three of us in it. We might as well run those lines now." Ann grudgingly agreed, shoving Usagi with her elbow when she thought Mamoru wasn't looking. Mature Usagi almost went out the window, but Mamoru put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"It's not worth it," he whispered to her. "We've got to try to get along until the play's over…Then you can rip her hair out." Usagi snickered and followed Mamoru and Ann inside.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

The weeks before the play were hectic. Since the original cast and crew had almost all quit, Asanuma had to convince the rest of the theatre troupe to pull double duty, helping out with putting together the background and costumes as well as learning their lines. The duties were divided up according to skill. Minako, the resident fashion plate, was put in charge of make up and costumes, a job she was more excited about than actually being in the play.

"Asanuma-senpai!" Asanuma fought back a sigh as the bubbly blonde ran up to him clutching a folder full of costume ideas. The high school junior wondered vaguely how many copies of Mode and Belle had to be disemboweled for today's collage project.

"How can I help you, Minako?" he asked, hoping this wouldn't take too long. Minako was, of course, oblivious to his reluctance.

"I just had an absolutely _brill_ idea for the costumes," she said, dropping her pile on the stage. "I was thinking since we're doing modern for this play, we could have the seven bandits dress in old clothes. You know things they'll have lying around at home, right?" She paused here, really expecting a response from Asanuma.

"Rig…" So he thought. Minako plowed on. Pulling out sheets of papers with budget information.

" That'll free up a huge chunk of the costume funds, which will have to go make up and costumes for the ball scene, and stuff. I found a thrift shop that will loan us some old prom dresses and tuxes for the ball for free if we'll let them advertise in the playbill. For the make-up I'm thinking we can splurge on Max for the foundations, but for the rest, Cover Chick will be just fine. That won't be so expensive and that leaves a _lot_ left over for Ann and Usagi's costumes. The most important ones in the play." Asanuma stared at Minako dazed. He was impressed looking over the papers. Minako managed to come in well below the 50 thousand yen costume budget. She hadn't even broken 30 thousand. He paused though, when she mentioned Usagi and Ann's costumes.

"Wait, won't they be covered by the thrift store, too?" he asked. Minako waved her hands in irritation.

"That's fine for the back ground people," she said. "But Ann and Usagi are the main female characters in the story. We want their costumes to _say_ something. They have to really _pop_! Which is why I found this!" Minako pulled out an internet print out for a company called Lease the Look.

"What's this?" Asanuma asked, dubiously. Minako's grin widened.

"It's a company that loans out designer dresses for 10 percent of their actual cost. They have a special that if you rent one dress for regular price, you can rent a second one for 3 thousand yen. I figured that would be perfect because we could get stunning dresses for our main girls and still come in way under budget. I just need your approval." Asanuma was floored. Minako struck him as sort of flighty girl who didn't take anything seriously. He had chosen her expecting her to throw something together from the thrift stores. This took a lot of thought.

"I'm speechless," Asanuma said at last.

"So…is that a yes?" Minako asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Absolutely!" Minako bounced on her toes and squealed in delight.

"Fantastic! I'll go tell Usagi and Ann!" Minako shoved her papers back into the folder and ran off to tell the two leading ladies her good news. Mamoru came over and raised an eyebrow at Minako's retreating back.

"What was that about?" he asked his friend. Asanuma's mouth curled up into a bemused half-smile.

"I picked the right girl to do the costumes," he told Mamoru.

"Great! So what will I be wearing?" Asanuma's face went blank and he stared at Mamoru for a moment before taking off.

"Minako! Minako! Wait one minute!" Mamoru laughed and went back to memorizing his lines while he had some peace. Ann was being forced to block the scenes with the bandits that day. Mamoru wandered around the auditorium for a quiet spot to read when he spotted Usagi in a corner doing the same thing.

_That's odd for her,_ he thought. He was used to seeing Usagi up and active. In his brief time knowing her, Mamoru had never seen her sit still. _But then, she always did get introspective when she's trying to figure something out._ Mamoru frowned at that last thought. He didn't know her well enough to know that. Usagi looked up then, feeling his eyes on her. She blinked a couple of times and smiled at Mamoru.

"Hey, Odango," he said, heading over. _Well, it would be awkward if I just left now._ "Studying your lines, too?"

"Stop calling me that!" Usagi whined, mostly playfully. "They aren't odango!" Mamoru smirked and tugged gently on one trailing end.

"Well they're doing a pretty convincing imitation. They're making me hungry."

"Vending machines are in the hallway, you loser!" Usagi retorted, poking Mamoru in the shoulder. "Why are you being so mean? You're supposed to be Prince Charming." Mamoru looked at her innocently.

"You mean I'm not charming?"

"Not as much as you think you are." Mamoru grinned at her.

"But I _am _charming?" Usagi had to laugh at that. She forgot how much she used to secretly enjoy their arguments.

"Well _I _think you're _very_ charming." Usagi and Mamoru looked up to find Ann standing in the aisle. She was smiling, but shooting dirty looks at Usagi. "I think Asanuma wants to do one of our scenes now."

"I thought he was blocking the bandit scenes today," Mamoru said, sighing in exasperation. Ann waved her hand dismissively as she grabbed a hold of Mamoru's arm and yanked him up.

"We're done with that for now. The next scene is the big kiss, and we've got to practice if we're going to make it look natural." Usagi could feel the blood rising to her face. Ann wasn't fooling anyone. She had been pestering Asanuma about rehearsing that scene all week. Never mind the fact that the entire play needed to be rehearsed.

"Are you ok?" Usagi took her eyes away from Mamoru and Ann and noticed that Makoto and Minako had come up to her. Makoto put a placating hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to put laxatives in her cookies for you?" she offered. That made Usagi smile.

"Yes please!" the girls laughed and sat down with Usagi. Minako took the seat that Mamoru had just been in and grinned mischievously.

"So, you two looked awfully cozy over here. What were you talking about? Did he ask you out."

"We weren't talking about anything," Usagi told her. "He called me Odango and we argued about it a little."  
>"Aww!" Makoto said. She sat on Usagi's other side. "That's just like before!"<p>

"I forgot how much fun he was to argue with," Usagi told them, smiling.

"So how long before you two are official?" Minako asked. Usagi rolled her eyes and shoved her friend.

"Chya, Minako. We're just friends!" Usagi said, truthfully. "I'm ok with that. For now." Minako and Makoto exchanged glances over Usagi's head. When and where did she find common sense?

Usagi looked at the stage and her face hardened into a mask of outright anger. Her friends followed her gaze and saw Ann and Mamoru rehearsing the "Big Scene". Mamoru had delivered some line about how beautiful Snow White looked even in death and he leaned down to kiss her… Then Ann wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him the rest of the way down. Mamoru pulled away angrily, leaving Ann smooching the air where he had just been.

"Ann, you're supposed to be dead!" Asanuma shouted. "Dead people don't move!" In the back of the auditorium, three girls ducked their heads to hide their laughter.

-:-:- -: -:-

Four days before the play, Asanuma was one cup of Crimson Cow laced coffee short of a heart attack. Nothing seemed to be going right. Ann had spent so much time trying to rehearse the kiss scene, that she didn't have all the rest of her lines completely memorized. Mamoru was dangerously close to quitting because of Ann. Ami had just told him that the light board had shorted out and the maintenance man didn't know how much longer it would take to fix it. To top the day off, Ann and Usagi's costumes had just arrived that day and they had to be perfect now or Minako said that they wouldn't be able to replace them in time.

"My life is trash," Asanuma moaned after he sent Usagi and Ann to try on their costumes. "My life is unrecyclable trash!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, buddy," Mamoru said, sitting next to him. "In five days this will all be over and this'll just seem like a bad dream." Asanuma wasn't comforted.

"Mamoru, if I _ever_ even think of volunteering for something like this again, please hit me as hard as you can?" Mamoru laughed and agreed.

"So what are we doing today?" Asanuma looked at his clip board and took a deep breath.

"We're doing our first full run through with costume and scene changes. Usagi and Ann's costumes _finally_ arrived. Minako managed to get them both two dresses instead of one like she thought she was going to have to."

"Well, that's good news," Mamoru said, optimistically. "What's the problem?"

"I didn't get a chance to ok them before Minako ordered them," Asanuma explained, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have no idea what they look like and if they aren't right then…then nothing. We have to use them for the play whether they're right or not! Mamoru, what if they don't fit? What if they don't go with the setting? What if they're the wrong colors?" Mamoru stared at his hyperventilating friend, almost frightened. Asanuma looked crazed in that moment with his blood shot eyes widened in panic and his hair sticking up at odd angles. Mamoru cautiously put a comforting hand on Asanuma's shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Asanuma," he said. "Breath, ok? And let me have that." Mamoru gently the cup of energy drink coffee from the too tightly wound director, prying his fingers from the mug. He went over to the table where Makoto had set up snacks for the cast and crew and grabbed a couple of bottles of water. Handing one to Asanuma, Mamoru sat down next to his friend and told the actors to take a ten minute break.

"Feel better?" he asked Asanuma a few minutes later. Asanuma took a shuddering breath and drummed his fingers against the armrest of the auditorium chair.

"I guess," he said. "Not much, but yeah." He checked his watch and looked impatiently towards the door that led to the girls' dressing room. Minako had taken Ann and Usagi back there nearly 15 minutes ago. "How long does it take to put on a stupid dress?" Mamoru chuckled and was about to answer when the costume coordinator herself came out with a wide, self-satisfied grin on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" she called, grabbing everyone's attention. "It is my supreme pleasure to present to you your leading lady Snow White!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and murmured approvingly when Ann stepped out in a white, knee length Betty Jackson eyelet lace dress and matching white flats. It was perfect for Snow White.

"Well, she looks the part at least," someone muttered.

"Sort of," someone else added, taking in Ann's reddish brown hair and slightly tanned skin. The general consensus was that Rei should have been given Snow White's part based on looks alone, but the ancient laws of the International School Code of Honor had allowed Ann to get the part in the straw drawing.

"You look great, Ann," Asanuma said, relieved. He sighed, happy to have at least one crisis averted. Minako's grin widened at the praise.

"Now, this is the costume that she'll be in for most of the play," Minako explained. "But I also have a dress for the ball scene for her. You can see that later. Usagi's almost finished dressing." Ann snickered.

"I guess it wasn't too hard to make Usagi look like an ugly hag," she commented. Several sets of eyes rolled at that comment and four sets glared at her icily, but Ann paid no mind. Minako went back and poked her head into the dressing room. She pulled the door shut and smiled mischievously.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" she called again. "May I present your second leading lady, the Wicked Queen Elspeth!" Usagi stepped out and everyone froze, jaws dropped to the ground. Asanuma turned to Mamoru with his eyes once again wide.

"Dude, I think I just fell in love," he said. Minako had gotten Usagi a classic little red dress. It was fitted and fell just below her knees. The look had been completed with a pair of black paten leather pumps and a black cropped sweater, and Minako had taken Usagi's hair out of its usual style and pulled it back so her hair fell down past her hips in soft golden waves. Makoto was the first to recover enough to say anything.

"Usagi, you look like a blonde Jessica Rabbit!" Several cat calls and whistles accompanied the comment and Usagi flushed almost red enough to match her dress. Minako fussed over her friend, checking the dress fit and pulling at her hair. Asanuma leaned over and stage whispered to Mamoru.

"We have a problem," he said. "Usagi looks better than Ann in that. _No_ _one's_ gonna believe that _she's_ the second fairest in the play." Mamoru grinned, and neither of them noticed Ann's darkened expression. Minako sent Usagi and Ann to change then called Asanuma over to discuss the rest of the details.

"Ok, so Usagi's hair will take a little longer to put together than Ann's because there's so much of it," she told Asanuma. "I'm thinking since she totally does look like Jessica Rabbit, we go all the way and give her the same hairstyle, make-up, the works. You know, go completely 1950's Lauren Bacall-esque glamour girl. That way when she changes into the hag costume, she can just pull it back and put it under her hood. Ann'll be easier. We can just give her hair some soft waves and leave it that way for the rest of the play." Asanuma had no idea what Minako was talking about, so he just nodded his approval. Minako clapped her hands happily and went in to help the girls get changed into their other costumes. Ann had a blue tea length ball gown with crushed velvet navy blue flowers and Usagi had a one shoulder gold jersey dress that went all the way to the floor. Minako had picked the perfect dresses for the characters, but, Mamoru thought, they were all wrong for the girls themselves.

An hour later, the run through was in full swing. They had made it up to the scene where Snow White had met the seven bandits, so everyone who wasn't needed was lounging around either back stage or in the audience watching the scene. Ann had managed to pull it together and was giving an accurate, if mediocre and melodramatic delivery of her lines. Asanuma was just grateful she managed to remember them. Usagi sat with Makoto in the audience watching their friends and laughing at Minako's over-the-top performance. She was perfect for her role as this play's version of the dwarf, Doc. Half-way through the scene, Usagi's stomach reminded her it was time to eat something. She got up and made her way to the snack table. After looking over the array of foods she didn't dare eat, she picked up and apple and took a bite.

"Can I just tell you how ironic it is that you're eating an apple?" The whispered voice startled Usagi and she jumped slightly. Mamoru stood behind her, grinning.

"I'm getting you a cow bell," Usagi hissed back, a little annoyed. Mamoru shrugged and picked up a chocolate muffin that Makoto had made. Usagi looked at it longingly and Mamoru chuckled.

"I never thought I'd see you skipping Makoto's muffins for fruit," he commented. Usagi bristled a bit at that.

"I like healthy foods, too," she said, taking a defiant bite of apple. Mamoru looked unconvinced and smirked as he bit into his muffin. Usagi scowled at him.

"Ok, fine," she said. "I promised Minako I'd avoid foods that stain while I'm wearing my costumes." She motioned to the gold jersey evening gown she was still wearing. "They're designer rentals, so we have to give them back."

"Now that makes more sense," Mamoru said.

"I'll be sad to give them back, though," Usagi said wistfully. "I'll probably never get to actually own a Hérve Lumier or a Lauston Legacy myself…Though, now that I know about Lease the Look, I can just rent my prom dress from them."

"I'm honestly glad you won't get to keep these dresses," Mamoru said. Usagi looked up at him, confused, and then smoothed out her dress self-consciously.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked him. "Mina-chan said they looked great on me."

"No, no, they do!" Mamoru said quickly. "They just…I don't know…They're not really you."

"Huh?"

"You're not really a 'Jessica Rabbit' type," he explained. "You're too sweet and innocent. Not that it's a bad thing, but it doesn't really go with your costumes." Usagi looked away, suddenly feeling herself blushing.

"Oh," she said. Then she cleared her throat and smiled at Mamoru brightly. "But they're perfect for Elspeth, right?"

"Definitely." Mamoru grinned back. Then Usagi's face got thoughtful and she put a finger on her chin.

"Mamoru, are we bonding?" Mamoru stared at her for a second, and then burst out laughing. Everyone in the auditorium stopped what they were doing, including the actors onstage, and watched as Usagi and Mamoru dissolved into helpless giggles.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

"Break a leg." Usagi looked up at Mamoru, bewildered. Around them, cast and crew members rushed around getting the last minute preparations finished before curtain call.

"Excuse me?" Mamoru grinned and winked at Usagi.

"Thespian phrase," he explained. "You're not supposed to say good luck, so you say break a leg."

"That's horrible! Why would you say something like that?" Mamoru shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. It doesn't make much sense. Its just tradition I guess." Usagi shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as well.

"Ok, then, break a leg."

"How about a neck?" Ann sidled up beside Mamoru, slipping her arms around his. Mamoru rolled his eyes and seemed to be counting to himself. Usagi glared at Ann, fighting the urge to rip her pretty auburn curls out of her head.

"Gee, Ann, that's so sweet," she said saccharinely. "And I hope you end up in traction." Ann bristled visibly at this. She hardly noticed when Mamoru freed his arm from her grasp and made his escape to the men's dressing room.

"Just try not to fail too bad out there, Tsukino," Ann said. "Everyone knows you're a total attention grabbing ham." Usagi drew herself up to full height and faced down Ann with her teeth bared and hackles raised.

"Oh yeah? Well you…."

"Ok, ladies, we've only got an hour before curtain, and you need to get your hair finished." Minako smoothly interjected herself, herding the two leading ladies into the dressing room. She sent Ann to one of the girls helping with hair and make up, and pulled Usagi aside. "Are you alright? I thought you were about to claw her eyes out! You've been spending too much time with Luna."

"I'm fine," Usagi said, sucking her teeth. "She's just so….ergh!" Usagi curled her fingers and pretended to throttle Ann. Minako took her friend's hands and lowered them.

"You need to calm down, ok?"

"How can I calm down?" Usagi lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. "She is going to finally get her disgusting, chapped lips on _my man_ tonight. That cow!" Despite Ann's best efforts, she and Mamoru had never actually gotten around to practicing their kiss. Tonight, in front of a full house, they would finally lock lips. Usagi's imagination ran rampant and tortured her with visions of Ann pulling Mamoru in for a passionate embrace and her anger threatened to boil over. Minako could see Usagi was starting to lose it.

"Usagi! Relax, it's just a peck," she told her friend. "And I heard Asanuma and Mamoru talking about it. Asanuma said the angle was tilted slightly away from the audience, so he could get away without actually having to kiss her. He just needs to touch noses with her for a few seconds." That didn't really improve Usagi's mood, but it calmed her down enough so that Minako could do her hair and make up.

Usagi didn't recognize herself when Minako was done with her. Minako decided to go with her glamour theme and gave Usagi a wavy hairstyle reminiscent of Lauren Bacall's signature wavy style, with her bangs hanging over one side of her face. Usagi's make up was heavier than she had ever worn. Her lips were as crimson as her dress and there were false eye lashes at the edges of her smoky hued eyes.

"I've created a bombshell," Minako said, grinning into the mirror, next to her friend. "I'm so proud!" Usagi smiled uncertainly, smoothing down the front of her dress. She was glad for the sweater, to make sure that everything that wasn't supposed to show didn't show. But still, Usagi had never felt so grown up. She looked over at Ann and froze. Her rival looked beautiful. In her white lace sun dress and soft curls, she looked every bit the angelic princess she was supposed to be. Mamoru didn't like her, that much was clear, but Usagi had hoped that she would look at least a _little_ unattractive. The lights in the dressing room flickered. It was five minutes to show time. Sighing, Usagi went to take her place backstage. The curtain came up and she could hear the audience clapping.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Usagi was nervous.

For the entire play she managed to get through her lines, and not think about this particular scene. Mamoru, as Prince Aaron, had found Snow White's glass coffin in the warehouse and was convincing the seven bandits to let him see her. In a few moments, he'd have to actually kiss her. Usagi chewed her nails nervously.

_He doesn't like her. He doesn't like her. It's ok, he doesn't like her._ Usagi repeated that to herself like a mantra. She didn't notice when Makoto came up next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Usagi looked up and smiled weakly at her.

"The girls are doing a good job, right?" Makoto whispered, pointing to their three friends in their shabby bandits costumes.

"Yeah," Usagi agreed. "Ann's doing pretty good, too. I mean she's remembered _most _of her lines." Makoto laid a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"He doesn't like her, you know," she told Usagi. "It doesn't mean anything." Usagi nodded, but she kept her gaze locked on the scene on stage. Mamoru was waxing poetic about Ann's beauty, lamenting that he would never again see her lovely eyes or hear her lovely laugh. It was enough to make Usagi retch. Then Mamoru knelt beside Ann's 'coffin' and from her vantage point, Usagi could see Ann pucker her lips in anticipation. Mamoru leaned in closer….closer…

_**Boom!**_

"Give me your energy!" the Cardian demanded. Usagi stared at it dazedly, convinced that it must be her over active imagination wishing for this to happen and stop 'the kiss'. Then she felt Makoto shaking her arm urgently and she realized this was no day dream.

"We have to go!" Makoto hissed, dragging Usagi behind some boxes to transform. The other girls had already engaged the monster when Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon arrived. Many members of the audience had been drained of their energy, and those who hadn't were rushing for the exits. Sailor Moon scanned the stage frantically and saw Mamoru collapsed on the stage at the foot of Snow White's coffin. Sailor Moon's vision went red and she turned on the Cardian.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" she cried angrily as she tossed the discus of energy at the monster, not sparing anytime for her trademark speech. The Cardian dodged the attack at the last second and the tiara glanced off of its arm. It turned to Sailor Moon, snarling in rage.

"You'll pay for that, you little brat!" It flexed its hands and claws appeared at the end of its bony fingers. The tiara came back to Sailor Moon's waiting hands just at the Cardian attacked. Sailor Moon was about to dodge when a low moan caught her attention. Mamoru was stirring on the stage floor, and he was in the line of attack. Sailor Moon gasp and launched herself at his unconscious form. She didn't have time to move him, so she shielded him as best as she could.

"Venus crescent beam!" The Cardian was knocked off course by the blow and spun towards Sailor Venus.

"Moon, get him out of here!" Mars yelled, launching her own attack. Sailor Moon hesitated for a second as she watched her friends take the monster on. But only for a split second. She threw Mamoru's arm around her neck and half dragged him off of the stage. She laid him on a pile of old discarded rags.

"Oww!" he groaned. His eyes cracked open and saw Sailor Moon's concerned face. "S'lor Moo?"

"Don't move!" she said. "Stay here and stay quiet, ok?" She hovered over him for a second, and in his delirious state, Mamoru thought she was going to kiss him, but instead she threw an old throw blanket over him and went back to the battle.

The Senshi were throwing every attack they had at the Cardian, but the monster was holding its own.

"Sailor Moon, we could use your special brand of Moon dust about now," Jupiter called. Sailor Moon nodded determinedly and pulled out her Moon Wand. The Cardian, however, seemed to sense what was about to happen and started making erratic movements. Sailor Moon huffed in frustration.

"I can't get a clear shot at it!" she told her friends. "Corner it so it can't move."

"We're doing our best!" Mars shouted. "Take whatever shot you can get!"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A white rose struck the Cardian and stunned it. The Senshi turned instinctively to where the rose had come from. Standing on the rafters was the Moonlight Knight, their mysterious protector. He nodded towards Sailor Moon.

"There's your shot, Sailor Moon!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon spun back towards the Cardian and called out her attack. Seconds later, the monster dissolved into a pile of dust with a card sticking out. The Senshi watched to make sure the Cardian was really gone, then turned back to the Moonlight Knight just in time to see his white cape disappear into the shadows.

"How does he _do_ that?" Venus asked incredulously. The people in the audience began to stir then and Mercury put a hand on Venus' shoulder.

"Maybe that is a mystery best left until later," she said. "Right now I say we follow his example and make ourselves scarce." Venus agreed and the Senshi ran to find a place to detransform.

Usagi ran back to where she had stashed Mamoru earlier to find the upperclassman beginning to come to.

"Mamoru! Are you ok?" she asked. Mamoru looked at her in a confused fog for a few moments.

"Sailor Moon?" he muttered groggily reaching up for her face. Usagi's eyes widened for a moment, but Mamoru dropped his hand and shook his head. "Usagi! What happened? Are you ok? What happened to the others?" He tried to jump up but Usagi stopped him from moving too fast.

"Slow down!" she said. "You took a really bad hit to the head. I'm fine. Everyone's fine. The Sailor Senshi came and took care of the Car…the monster." Mamoru blinked dazedly.

"I remember…Sailor Moon put me back here. She looks like you, you know." Usagi's breath caught in her throat as Mamoru studied her face for a long moment. Then he blinked again. "What where we talking about?" Usagi sighed, but she wasn't sure if it was relief or disappointment she was feeling. She didn't get a chance to reflect any further. Asanuma stormed back stage almost in tears and threw his clipboard down.

"I give up!" he cried throwing his hands up in surrender. "It's just not worth all this headache. First my original cast quits, _then_ I get stuck with a crazy prima donna for a leading lady, and _now_ my production is interrupted by a monster attack. I quit! I'm getting out of Tokyo!"

"Asanuma-sempai," Usagi said a bit cautiously. "Are we not going to finish the play?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" he yelled. Usagi flinched a little and Mamoru put a hand protectively on her shoulder. "It's over! _Over_! My life's a living…"

"Asanuma!" The producer looked up to see Ann storming over to him, her face flush with anger and her curls in disarray. "We _have_ to finish this play!" Asanuma didn't answer Ann. He just stared at her for a moment and then took off running, Ann not far behind him.

"Don't run from me!" she screeched angrily. "I signed up to get a kiss. I want my kiss!" Her voice carried back for a moment before it faded as she chased Asanuma out of the auditorium. Usagi turned back to Mamoru.

"Well, I guess that's it then!" she said. "Can you stand up?"

"Yeah, I think so," Mamoru said, nodding his head. He immediately regretted it and held his head in his hands. "How hard did that thing hit me?" Usagi chuckled as she got to her feet. She offered Mamoru her hand and helped him to his feet.

"You're missing a few brain cells anyway. I don't think this'll hurt you, too badly," she said, jokingly. Mamoru glared at her for a moment, then rubbed his head again. "I think there's an ambulance here. Let's get you to a medic."

'Good idea," Mamoru assented. He stumbled over his feet and Usagi caught him under his arm. Putting his arm around her shoulder she lead him out from the wings to were a few medics were checking out the people who had been drained. Minako caught her eye from across the stage and raised her eyebrow at her and Mamoru's closeness. Usagi rolled her eyes and helped Mamoru onto an empty stretcher. She was about to walk away when Mamoru caught her hand.

"Wait," he said. Usagi looked at him expectantly, hoping that he would hold her hand a bit longer. He frowned, still looking a bit disoriented. "I can't remember exactly how, but I think you saved my life. Thanks." Usagi was surprised, but she managed to smile warmly.

"No problem. You'd do the same for me, right?" Mamoru squeezed her hand and grinned at her. Then he let her go when the medics came to examine him.

"Visit me in the hospital, Odango," he said as his stretcher was wheeled out. "Bring some edible food!" Usagi blushed and promised she'd go see him as soon as possible.

"So, what's the story?" Makoto asked. She and the other four girls came up around her and watched Mamoru being wheeled away.

"Are you guys still 'just friends', or what?" Rei asked Usagi. The blonde stared after Mamoru for a few moments more and turned to her friends.

"You know…I'm not sure," she confessed. Minako smiled sympathetically and slipped an arm around Usagi.

"It won't be long," she promised. "He likes you. He just doesn't realize it yet." Usagi smiled at her ruefully.

"How do you know?" she asked. Minako winked and tapped her temple.

"I _know_."

"Let's go get something to eat," Rei suggested.

"I made a bunch of food for the cast party that it looks like we won't get to eat," Makoto said. "We can hang out at my place."

"Fantastic, we can get some studying done," Ami suggested. Her friends groaned at her and she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Or we can watch a movie."

"Now _that's_ a great idea!" Usagi agreed. "Let's get out of here before Ann comes back and tries to force us to do her big scene." Laughing the five girls made their way out of the theatre. Usagi's stomach growled and in the back of her mind she hoped that she would remember to save some to take to Mamoru.

_Maybe I'll get Makoto to help me make him some cookies_, she thought. _Fastest way to a man's heart. At least now I can say that we're definitely friends_. Usagi sighed to herself and looked back towards the ambulances for one more look at Mamoru. He was gone already and her friends dragged her away.

"Stop pining already!" Rei said. "You'll get him back…eventually." Rei smiled wickedly and flicked Usagi's nose. Their friends watched amusedly as they began bickering.

_**The End**_

This is just something I've been working on for a while. Hope you enjoyed it

Lady Hawk.


End file.
